1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for using signal-generated location information to optimally configure a wireless cell network, within a wireless communication network environment such as IEEE 802.11, BLUETOOTH™, Ultra-Wideband (UWB) or any other wireless environment. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of and a system of optimally configuring a wireless device within a wireless cell based on the distance range location information and/or the geographic position location information of the wireless device. The present invention can be implemented in a wireless network device, which may include discrete devices or which may be implemented on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cables and wires are predominately used as the communication medium for transferring information such as voice, video, data, etc. from one source to another. For example, cables or wires are commonly used to set up networking infrastructures in business offices, and are also used for personal home computing, and for connecting to the Internet. Therefore, cables and wires are generally used to configure a wired network wherein the cables and wires physically connect one or more device(s) to the wired network. And because the devices within the wired network are physically connected to the network, they remain stationary. Thus, reconfiguration of the wired network seldom occurs on a regular basis.
On the other hand, as wireless technology continues to advance and grow, the usage and the popularity of wireless devices will also increase and grow. Therefore, there may be an increase in wireless cell networks for providing coverage of wireless services therein. Since wireless devices can be mobile, wireless cell configuration can be implemented on a task-by-task basis to achieve optimal results. Accordingly, one way to optimize wireless cell configuration is to provide optimal location information within the wireless cell using determined signal-generated location information.